Take The Lead
by I Can't Remember My Pen Name
Summary: They were meant to hate each other. Slytherin and Gryffindor. Pureblood and Mudblood. But did they really want to hate each other just to please the crowd? Just to do what was expected? Based off Take The Lead.
1. Venting

**A/N: this is based off Take The Lead… extremely good movie and with a plot that just needs a little bit of tweaking how could it go wrong? We shall soon find out…**

**Edited thanks to my lovely new beta Lucy! AKA... uhm I can't remember her pen name at the moment... D sorry...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter and the plot is barely mine it is loosely based of the movie Take The Lead as I have mentioned.**

**Summery: They were meant to hate each other. Slytherin and Gryffindor. Pureblood and Mudblood. But did they really want to hate each other just to please the crowd? Just to do what was expected?**

**Take The Lead**

I never wanted to break his heart, and I never wanted him to break mine, but it turned out that he did…

He cheated and flirted.

Was I just a late rebound? Did he ever get over Brown?

Am I just a peon who feels that I have to validate myself by being in a relationship?

He was only romantic when Brown was around. How did I not see it? I thought he loved me. I was a love struck fool. A teenage girl desperate for love. From whom I did not care. I had always believed in fairytale romance. That a handsome princely character would sweep me off my feet. That all I had to do was wait around for Mr. Right to come along. So I waited. I lowered the bar and waited some more. Lowering the bar till it could go no lower. Waiting till I could wait no longer.

Then Ron came along. Sure he had always been there but during a war things change. People change. He changed. I changed. I changed for him.

Ron went from a caring friend to a manipulating, womanizing tool. But I was blinded by love. I tricked myself into loving him. I was blind to the flirtations and cheating. Oh, I knew it was happening I just didn't want to accept it.

Then one night I was forced to accept it.

_Flash back_

_Hermione was walking down the Charms corridor; the last corridor she had to check before she could go to bed. As she passed the first years classroom she heard the dull thunk of wood hitting wood._

_Thinking it was Peeves, she drew her wand before opening the door._

_She shrieked at what she saw. With the sound of a plunger being pulled from a sink, Ron and Lavender broke apart._

"_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Hermione screeched._

"_Oh…erm…just…erm…Hermione, we're through," Ron stammered._

"_You sick twisted bastard and you! I trusted you! I thought you were my friend! You stupid hoe of a cow!" Hermione crossed the room in three strides before slapping each in turn. She turned on her heel and marched out of the room with as much dignity as a woman who has just been scorned by her lover._

_Once she was back in the heads dorm she stormed up the stair case before letting her tears spill. She had known it would come but she had hoped it would never come. No body liked to be alone; she was no exception to this rule._

_End flash back_

Now I'm was lying on my bed, staring at the canopy, wallowing in self-pity.

How sad can I get?

No boyfriend because he dumped me after cheating on me.

A know-it-all.

And to top it all off: I've been roped into a ballroom dancing class. Sad fact: I have no partner. It's not that I'm not pretty it's that no one wants to dance with the bookworm. I don't blame them but other prejudices died out when Harry killed Voldemort, why haven't those degrading labels such as bookworm and whore? Argh. The world is full of idiots.

"Granger? Are you alright?"

Just what I needed. Zabini. Maybe I could vent on him? Eh. It's worth a shot.

"Of course I am! I always break up with Weasley then cry and think my life is a worthless waste of time! It's my favourite past time!"

"No need to be that way. I just wanted to see if you wanted to talk about it."

"When hell freezes over, Zabini!"

"Damn Gryfindors. Always so damn proud and stubborn."

"Shove it Zabini!"

Hmm…better than I thought…I should vent more often…wonder where Malfoy is…


	2. Prejudices

**A/N: okay I was reading through chapter one and I found this: **It's that I'm not pretty it's that no one wants to dance with the bookworm. **It was meant to say: **It's **NOT** that I'm not pretty it's that no one wants to dance with the bookworm.

**So sorry about any confusion but it's a Saturday night and I have nothing to do but write FanFic and watch Flash Foamy on YouTube…so yeah…sorry…**

**Disclaimer: again I own nothing and the plot is barely mine…there are also loose quotes from Flash Foamy…wow I don't own a lot…the pc and headphones aren't even mine…**

Well I never did find Malfoy but I am getting pity from random people in the halls. Like: 'I'm so sorry. You never should have found out that way,' and 'You deserve better than Weasley. He was never good enough for you.'

That's all fine and dandy but then there's the people who want to get me on the rebound and the ones that think I was never good enough for him. What the hell is up with that? 'Your boyfriend just cheated on you, want to make out in a broom closet?' and 'A mudblood like you was never good enough for a pureblood even if he was a blood traitor,' three guesses who that came from.

One thing that still bugs me is how this all got out. Brown wouldn't brag about stealing someone's boyfriend (even she's not that dense) and Ron would get his arse kicked and there's no one else who kno- hold the phone. Zabini knows. I'm going to kill that bastard.

That's going to have to wait till this dance class is over.

Or not. Damn teacher-what's his name-Mathers put me with the runner up Bastard of The Year formally known as Blasie Zabini.

"Granger," he said with a nod before placing his right hand on my hip and taking my right in his left

"Bastard." I placed my left hand on his right shoulder.

"Okay students the steps are quick, quick, slow. Quick, quick, slow…" Mathers trailed off as the class started dancing.

"So what's with the whole 'Ice Queen' façade?" Zabini asked.

"You know very well what you bastard."

"And if I don't?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Well allow me to enlighten you o stupid bastard."

"Please do."

"When I told you last night that I broke up with Weasley you told someone didn't you? And now the whole school knows."

"Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't." his face was impassive.

"Stupid bastard. Your just as bad as him."

"I'm not the one that broke up with you."

"It was still none of your business. You never had to tell anyone."

"I never did. Did you ever stop to think that there was someone else in that corridor? Parkinson perhaps?"

"…"

"I didn't expect any less from a Gryffindor."

"At least I'm not trying to shift the blame you bastard of a Slytherin." And with that I stormed out of the class-mid lesson. Very un-Hermione-ish but I don't care I'm over the prejudices. Muggle, Mudblood, Halfblood, Pureblood we're all the same on the inside. It's depressing that humanity has sunk to such a low level of intelligence and morality. There's no creativity, no one thinks for themselves and they all try to be anyone but themselves. People have no moral, people killed others because they were told to by Voldemort. It's all so sad. But what's ironic is Voldemort was portraying how bad muggles where when he was no better. Muggles followed the leader of the country blindly and wizards did the same thing with him. We're not so different.


	3. Rule Breaking

**A/N: Okay I've had a really bad day so this is gonna be very melodramatic… just like my day … shouldn't be happy about that…oops…oh well…having a hard time spelling now…I'm cold…**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine but I'll keep you posted…**

**Take The Lead**

**BZ POV. HEAD DORMS:**

Hmm…this is a day that should definitely go in Ripley's Believe It Or Not. Hermione Granger walking out of a class after calling me a bastard; several times. 

Oh! A good songs on now! 

_Do you have the time  
To listen to me whine  
About nothing and everything  
All at once  
I am one of those  
Melodramatic fools  
Neurotic to the bone  
No doubt about it_

Sometimes I give myself the creeps  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
It all keeps adding up  
I think I'm cracking up  
Am I just paranoid?  
Or I'm just stoned

I went to a shrink  
To analyse my dreams  
She says it's lack of sex  
That's bringing me down  
I went to a whore  
He said my life's a bore  
So quit my whining cause  
It's bringing her down

Sometimes I give myself the creeps  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
It all keeps adding up  
I think I'm cracking up  
Am I just paranoid?  
Uh, yuh, yuh, ya

Grasping to control  
So I better hold on

Sometimes I give myself the creeps  
Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me  
It all keeps adding up  
I think I'm cracking up  
Am I just paranoid?  
Or I'm just stoned

Okay so where was I? Oh yeah. Granger. What a weirdo. I really should warn Pompfrey that a mental patient is on the loose…but then what fun would I have?

Oh. I think Granger's back. I really shouldn't give her hell but that wouldn't be living up to the Slytherin Code of Conduct. Rule eight: Always give the Gryffin-dorks hell. One of the most important rules. It's up there with rule six: Never date a Gryffin-dork.

And rule sixty-three: Slytherins never wear Puce.

But I still can't help but wonder what would happen if I broke rule eight…and six…maybe Voldemort's most sacred rule: Never show any affection towards a Mudblood or Blood Traitor as well. Sure the Zabini's have never been prejudice but we do have morals and pride why else would I be in Slytherin?

Meh. I'll let Granger slide past this time… I need my beauty sleep.

**A/N: so Blasie hasn't been put in the best character thing but I think he has to be a tad conceited for me to pull this story off. Sorry to all the Blasie lovers out there but I don't like it anymore than you do… and if any one didn't pick up on the song it's Basket Case by Green Day. The song will play a part in this fic…maybe… **

**Well im done rambling here so PLEASE PLEASE ****PLEASE**** review!**


	4. Notice

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT IT IS AN IMPORTANT NOTICE

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT IT IS AN IMPORTANT NOTICE**

**Some of you may be reading my fics: Take The Lead, Clichéd To Death Much? and The Best Damn Thing. **

**As of now Clichéd To Death Much and The Best Damn Thing are on hold due to my general laziness and inability to finish a chaptered story…I will be finishing Take The Lead and then and only then will I finish the next two unless I get writers block… **

**Sorry if this has caused any inconvenience you can flame me if you want… I'd flame if it was me…P**

**Until later,**

**I Want My Prince Charming.**


	5. Thinking Of Granger

A/N: okay I haven't updated in like a million years so I'm going to try and write a new chapter

**A/N: okay I haven't updated in like a million years so I'm going to try and write a new chapter. I write this chapter with my friend Kaneesha in my mind. HAPPY BIRTHDAY KANEESHA!!**

**BZ POV. HEADS DORMS:**

I remember when I used to watch as she refereed yet another chess game between The-Boy-With-No-Brains and his pet Weasel. Didn't she ever get tired of always being the referee and never one of the people playing? It was always the same:

Potter and Weasley came here with their chess board and expected her to drop everything so she can help decide who was cheating or if a move was legal or not.

Can't she see their using her? It's either homework or some meaningless game like chess or exploding snap. It's never to talk to her or ask her how her day's been. Never. But she's too kind to turn them away **(just like Kaneesha P)**. She could never watch another creature suffer. She couldn't turn a blind eye. I've even seen her offer help to Draco! Of course he just sneered at her and told her to "sod off".

"Hermio-ne!" Weasel would whine for what had to be the hundredth time, "Harry moved his queen in an 'L' shape! Tell him he can't do that!"

She would looked up from her book and sighed exasperatedly before returning her gaze back to the book.

"Hermione!" Weasel would whine again, "Tell him he can't do that!"

"Can't you tell him Ronald?" I would always smirk when she used his full name; a sure sign she was going to blow up at him.

"But Hermione…"

"You seventeen years old for Gods sake! Sort out your own problems!" and with that she would get up and storm up to her room.

This would happen every Sunday afternoon but now it doesn't. The-One-That-Won't-Die comes around but Weasel hasn't been around since the break-up. The peace is quite nice but now Granger yells at me more… I wish she wouldn't but then again she is quite pretty when she gets all flushed and frazzled… Wait. What the _hell_ am I saying?! Why am I thinking of Granger?! I have a Transfiguration essay due next period and I'm only half way through it! McGonagall's not going to like this one bit…


	6. Hermione's Super, Magical, Awsome Brain

Take The Lead

**Take The Lead**

**A/N: I know my updates have been slow…but if I had more reviews I would update faster…-hint hint-**

**I have very good reasons for not updating though:**

**There's a whole bunch of family stuff going on.**

**I need to re-do my humanities homework.**

**And my science homework was due last week and I still haven't done it…**

**See? Perfectly good reasons…I hope… this chapter might suck I don't know yet but I thought up half of it while cleaning my rabbit cage…**

**Disclaimer: I don't think J.K has to re-do her humanities homework…or has over-due science homework…**

Hermione and Blasie sat with their homework on opposite sides of their shared common room when, all of a sudden, they could hear a males voice shouting at the portrait to let him in.

They looked at each other with raised eyebrows; as if motioning for their counterpart to find out who was at the door. They had a silent battle to see who could raise their eyebrows the highest. After several moments Blasie relented with a sigh. Pushing back his homework he stood, crossing the room with little effort. He opened the portrait and stepped outside.

Hermione looked at the wooden side of the portrait with little interest. Blasie spoke in his calm uncaring voice only to have an unknown voice of anger retaliate against him. After a while Blasie's head poked through a gap in the portrait.

"Granger. Weasley wants you," Blasie said it with amusement.

Sighing Hermione rose from her chair and strode across the room. Blasie opened the portrait for her and then disappeared inside.

She crossed her arms after making sure that the portrait was firmly shut. Raising one eyebrow she huffed, "Well?"

Ron shifted under her critical gaze; it was as though she could see right through him and it scared him.

"Well…I want-I want to…say I'm- I wanted to…" Ron stuttered. Dully he noted that he was doing it a lot lately.

"What? What do you want to say? That you're a poor excuse for a human being? That your worse that Rita Skeeter herself? That you had no right breaking my heart like that?" Hermione screeched, getting louder with every syllable.

"Er…no…not exactly," Ron stuttered again, "IwantedtotellyouthatI'mreallyreallyreallysorryforbrewakingupwithyouandIwaswonderingifwecouldgetbacktogether?"

It took Hermione's super, magical, awsome brain only thirty seconds for this to register, "You cheated on me, then dumped me and now you want me to take your sorry-arse back?"

"Something like that…" Ron mumbled.

At that Hermione gave a hollow laugh before turning and opening the portrait. After closing it securely she slid down the smooth wooden backing of the portrait and onto the floor. Drawing her legs up to her chest she began to cry. Not nerve wracking sobs but silent tears. Why she was crying she did not know.

Blasie heard the portrait shut and did not look up thinking that Hermione had gone back to doing her homework but after a few minutes he could not hear the scratching of her quill or the turning of her text book pages. He looked up, confused at the lack of "study noises".

With a quick glance around the room he saw Hermione slumped against the entrance. He noted that she was shaking slightly. This un-characteristic break down made his heart go out to her. He wanted to help her. Fix her. Pound that stupid weasel to a pulp.

Just as he was about to get up his shoulders slumped. He had no idea what to do. Comforting and consoling he couldn't do that. Sarcastic and sniping that he could do. He mentally went through everything every single one of his step-fathers did to stop his mother from crying; they would hug her and tell her it would be alright. But dare he hug her? Dare he tell her it will be alright?

Slowly he made up his mind and just as slowly he crossed the room. Cautiously he sat down next to her. After a few moments he tentively pulled her into a loose embrace. When she didn't object he pulled her in tighter. She clutched at his shirt; crying into it. He didn't pull away even though his shirt was soaked. They sat like this for half an hour.

"Do you-do you want to talk about it?" he asked quietly.


	7. Bluebeard

A/N: I was going through the reviews for this story and the only people that reviewed are burg gurl and serenity12345

**A/N: I was going through the reviews for this story and the only people that reviewed are ****burg gurl**** and ****serenity12345****. **

**So for their reviews I dedicate this chapter to them! And if any of the 1661 odd people that read this actually take the time to review I would dedicate a chapter to them as well…**

**This chapter is also for those that added me to their story alerts: ****Amrei****, ****DracoFan2284****, ****Portuguese Chicka****, ****Princess Draco MalfoySlythrein****, ****limegreenpaint98****, ****dat panda bandit****, ****em-z-paiger****, ****Emeloo2****, ****peterkent99**** and ****serenity12345****. **

**serenity12345****, ****DracoFan2284**** and ****C.A.Q**** thanks for the fave story adds!**

**Now if some of the other readers took the time to review or add me to a story alert or fave story they would have seen their names there…but life goes on…maybe…lol…sorry it's been three months…blame my brother…stooge broke the computer…**

**Disclaimer: If you know it, then I don't own it.**

She nodded into his chest before taking a shuddering breath, "I wa-was so stupid…" Hermione began, "I knew he was cheating…but" -Hermione chocked back a sob- "I was expected to go out with him…they would have turned against me…Harry, Ginny…all the Weasley's…

"Then when I caught him with _Brown_," she spat the name out like it was vile, "I couldn't turn a blind eye any more…I was expected to break up with him…

"I'm always expected…good grades…helping…going out with that _weasel_" Blasie couldn't help but smirk when she addressed her recent ex, "…always expected…never asked…" then she added in barely a whisper, "Just expected…"

Hermione broke down into a wave of fresh sobs. Slowly Blaise began rocking back and forth all the while whispering comforting words. About an hour later Hermione drifted into sleep. Her face was blotchy and tear streaked, her hair was a mess and yet she looked…peaceful.

Blaise carefully stood carrying Hermione bridal style up to her room. Lying her gently on the bed. He transfigured a stray hair tie into a blanket that he then placed over her before closing the door silently.

Hermione woke in the morning to find her self fully clothed in bed with no memory of how she got there. Then the memories of last night washed over her. Rolling over to check the time on her alarm clock she saw that it was ten to eight.

"_Shit!_"

Her dance class started in ten minutes. Grabbing her wand she quickly transfigured her clothes into a clean, less wrinkled uniform. She then ran to the bathroom where she quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth. Her hair wouldn't matter; no one would be able to tell the difference anyway.

Running back to her room she grabbed her messengers bag and wand. Shouldering the portrait open she legged it to the second floor in record time thanks to the many short-cuts she had discovered with Harry and Ron. Pausing to catch her breath outside the door, she checked her watch: two to eight. _Just made it._

When her breathing had evened out Hermione entered the classroom. Quietly skirting around the edge of the room she sat in the back corner. Not even a second after she sat down the bell sounded. She breathed a sigh of relief as Mathers walk into the room two minutes after the bell sounded.

"Good morning class. Today we have a special guest. I am pleased to introduce my star pupil from my class back in France. Antoinette will be demonstrating the Tango with me."

As if on cue the door burst open revealing a tall blonde in a strappy, low backed, black V necked dress that fell to her knees. She surveyed the rooms occupants with distaste. Mathers flicked his wand at the old gramophone. As soon as the music started she began walk to Mathers in slow deliberate steps as she did this she un-did the tie around her waist. The dress fell down into a short skirt with a long back.

Once done with that she spun before pointing her foot and swaying her hips whilst dragging her hands from above her head down the back of her neck and then to the front of her waist.

Antoinette then beckoned Mathers closer using her manicured fingers as a claw. They began circling each other, her hand on his chest. They then leapt apart, still maintaining eye contact. Each took a huge step forward, Mathers almost kneeling and Antoinette leaning backwards. Holding his right hand she pulled back his sleeve with her left revealing a black tattooed cross just below his inner elbow.

He spun her close three times before landing in a half split. Standing up slowly they lent forehead to forehead. They spun quickly her right leg over his left hip. Landing from the spin with her leg around his thigh, she dipped sharply before coming back up and leaping away as though scalded; pivoting on her right foot. Pivoting on her foot again he spun her in so she was facing away before taking four steps to the right. Lifting her leg so that it was level with her head; she planted it firmly on the ground before spinning freely. Stoping facing her partner she pivoted on each foot in turn. Then pivoting on her left foot she turned right, then left, then right again, never breaking eye contact.

Spinning out from him she made to walk off but he held her back by her hand. She spun around, he turned as though slapped. She came up from behind him pinning his arms to the sides of his torso with her own arms. As he turned his head to the left she pressed herself up onto his back, she slid her knee up to his hip. He turned and walked to her as though angry, she quickly doubled backwards rolling her hips as she went. Begging on her knees he dragged her back up spinning her to his side. She bent backwards so her head was at his hip.

Coming up she pressed herself against his torso; then stepping forwards in sync. Making to walk off again he held her back by her elbows; head bowed in a sign of shame. She spun back to him; the paused as he caressed her back and side while she leaned back as far as she could. Coming back up she spun out, then in. He lifted her side-ways on his hip, she kicked to the right. Coming down to the left, landing with her right leg bent under her and her left straight behind her. They rose and then stepped apart.

After fastening her dress she walked out.

"That _can't_ belegal, can it?" Hanna Abbot whispered to Neville, her current boyfriend.

He shrugged as Mathers addressed the class, "As I said that was my star pupil, Antoinette, dancing the Tango. Now you can all dance the Tango," excited whispering rippled through the room, "_but _it must be earned." The whispering was replaced by an angry buzzing growing louder by the second. "Antoinette had been dancing for a year and a half before I allowed her to dance the Tango, now I know that you do not have that time but if you practice hard enough you should be able to dance it in the early new year but in the here and now we shall be dancing a little creation of my own. Please partner up with who you were with last lesson."

Hermione sat in the back corner watching as her peers scrabbled around the room, searching for they're partners. She watched as Blasie walked slowly and purposely towards her, a slight pink tinge to each adolescents cheeks. She stood when he was four feet away. Staring at her feet she allowed Blasie to take her hand; she tentively placed her hand on his shoulder as the memory of last night came back to her…that was the shoulder she had cried on…

"Gentlemen, with your right foot step backwards. Ladies, with your left step forwards. Gentlemen, forwards with your right. Ladies back with your left. Gentlemen, tuck your left leg behind your right. Ladies the same with your right. Replace. Side-step three times to the right gentlemen, ladies follow their lead. Ladies spin out to the left, then spin back in. Three steps to the left now gentlemen. Now ladies: dip."

Several people wobbled and nearly fell, Hermione being one of them. Just as she dipped she looked into the blue-indigo orbs of Blasie. His eyes showed only one emotion; something akin to admiration. Hermione stood not breaking eye contact. Once she was upright Blasie blinked and looked away.

They parted with a slight sigh coming from Hermione's lips. She glanced out the window as Mathers prattled on about the art of ballroom dancing. Un-noticed by Hermione, Blasie was peering at her from underneath his lashes.

_Was she relieved or upset? Why did she sigh? Relieved? Upset? _Blasie furrowed his brow. This was the only woman he couldn't work out. They usually fell at his feet or, rarely, didn't even notice him. She was crying on his shoulder one moment then not even looking at him the next. Once or twice he would swear he had caught her looking at him but she would always have some generic insult ready to hurl at him the moment he looked.

After another hour of dance they had been dismissed with Mathers calling after them that they had to practice this dance ready for their Friday lesson.

It was ten o'clock and Hermione had a free double period just before lunch. She knew that she had no homework and no studying nor any extra-credit assignments that could possibly be written. With nothing better to do she headed to the kitchens. Pushing past the first years making their way back from Herbology and the third years that had no doubt just had their first encounter with a Unicorn. When she had finally made it to the portrait of the fruit bowl she tickled the pear half-heartedly. It withered before becoming the familiar green door knob. Upon opening the newly formed door about a dozen elves abandoned everything they were doing, rushing up to her with eager eyes and trays stacked with éclairs and Danishes.

Turning down all offerings of fresh turkeys or pot bellied pig she made her way to an elaborately decorated table with fresh fruit. Peering at the apples for a moment she pulled out a bright red one. Thanking the elves Hermione made her way to the edge of the Black Lake. She settled down in the shade of a willow tree, pulling out a very battered copy of _Bluebeard_. She settled down to read what she liked to call the a true Fairy Tale.

She smirked before taking a small bite from the crisp flesh of the apple. Rubbing at the sweet juice that ran down her chin with the back of her hand.

She really had no need to read this book; she had learnt all the words when she was younger but this book had become a constant in her life, a present from her French grandmother. _The word of our people_. She had called the old fables. She loved the way her grandmother told the stories, as though she was recreating them every time she read them.

_At this very instant there was such a loud knocking at the gate that Bluebeard made a sudden stop. The gate was opened, and two horsemen entered. Drawing their swords, they ran directly to Bluebeard. He knew them to be his wife's brothers, one a dragoon, the other a musketeer; so that he ran away immediately to save himself; but the two brothers pursued and overtook him before he could get to the steps of the porch. Then they ran their swords through his body and left him dead. The poor wife was almost as dead as her husband, and had not strength enough to rise and welcome her brothers._

_Bluebeard had no heirs, and so his wife became mistress of all his estate. She made use of one part of it to marry her sister Anne to a young gentleman who had loved her a long while; another part to buy captains' commissions for her brothers, and the rest to marry herself to a very worthy gentleman, who made her forget the ill time she had passed with Bluebeard._

With a small sigh Hermione shut the book resting it on her lap. She lent her head back against the tree before closing her eyes. She sat running her fingers over the faded lettering on the cover of the book subconsciously.

If Hermione had not been so submersed in her thoughts she would have notice the very person that had been occupying her thought approach her. He stole a quick glance at the cover of her book before clearing his throat.

She jumped before craning her neck to look at him, "Can I help you?"

"We need to talk."

**A/N: Does this make up for not writing for so long? 2018 words!! It's the longest I've posted on FanFiction…I think… I've had it sitting on the computer for ages but my brother broke the computer and I had to wait for it to get fixed and then for my mum to put up the Norton… so yeah… I'll try to update more often but reviews would make me go faster!! D**


	8. Truce! Since When!

**A/N: Yay!! I have more reviewer!!! ****The Queen Of Mischief**** oh how her reviews made me laugh =D They also bought up a very interesting point that I didn't look at before in fact I didn't notice it… how mean Hermione is to Blaise and how nice Blaise is to Hermione! Hope I can clear it up in this chapter!! There was all so ****Caramel Wafer****, ****purpletwilightx****, ****Aprilgirl****, ****Child 4 Life****, ****LOTRCute16****, ****XxXtwilightloverXxX****, ****beckychelle****, ****sinsrfun10****, ****zabinilover**** and my good friend ****Rainbow Mango**** whose review had nothing to do with the story!! Haha clocked your profile too Katie!!**

**Disclaimer: Oh come on my TV would be bigger if I was making as much money as J.K!**

**Recap!!**

_She jumped before craning her neck to look at him, "Can I help you?"_

"_We need to talk."_

"About?"

"Playing innocent," the teen in front of her mumbled before speaking up, "You should know very well what I want to talk about." He was right. She knew exactly what he wanted.

She raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

A frustrated growl came from the man in front of her. With the growl followed possibly the least expected action on both parties. He sat. Next to her. Shock was evident on her face, "Well…?"

"We aren't going to make it through the year if you keep going at my throat every ten minutes." Blaise told her matter of factly.

"What are you getting at Zabini?" She was suspicious and she let it show. What if he tricked her into a Slytherin orgy or something?

He rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't be asking this if it wasn't in the interest of self preservation… I propose a truce."

Her eyes narrowed further. She had ever right to be suspicious. Mulling over his last words about self preservation and adding the fact that he was a Slytherin into the mix she concluded that this truce would be entirely in his favour. There it was. A true Slytherin quality. "I suppose it would be… tolerable… for the rest of the year at least."

"Great," he held out his considerably larger hand and took hers in it. Her tiny hand almost drowning in his. He drew back after a moment, nodding he stood and left.

She watched him head back to the castle, looking slightly bemused.

~*~*~*~

**BZ POV:**

What the hell did I just do?! I went to give her a piece of my mind and tell her to sod off but leave with a truce! That I proposed! How did this help _me_? Sure she wouldn't yell at me anymore for no reason but how long would it be before she would be blow up and curse everything in range? Including me. I shuddered at this thought. She knew a lot of curses. Was this really going to preserve my life or just shorten it considerably?

ARGH! Every rational thought just flew out the window when I looked into her amber coloured eyes… Wait! _What?! _Amber coloured eyes?! Where the hell did that come from?! Why aren't they just brown eyes? Why amber…?

I pondered over this while I walked back to the Heads Dorms. Half way there it hit me. I lov- No. Not love. _Liked_... a lot… I liked her. Her being Granger.

Granger. The Mudblood. I winced as I thought that. It didn't matter anymore. I liked her as she was.

I stopped in the middle of the hall. Why me? Why was I realizing this now? I had to spend the rest of the year with her and it wasn't even half way over! It's only late October! Couldn't this have happened later? Why _her_?

What was I going to do? Should I tell her now? Or wait? She wasn't exactly over Weasley… Maybe if I tried to be her friend first… Well the truce will come in handy then…

Shit! I still have that stupid dance class with her! This is going to be so freaking awkward! Wait where the hell am I?

I looked up to see a door. A door that wasn't there last night when I was doing my rounds… Cautiously I opened it…

Wholly crap.

**A/N: well I know it's VERY short but I wanted to get this posted before I go on holidays and this is the only free time I have left… sorry but I should have another chapter posted in late January…**

**Can I have a review as a Christmas present?**


End file.
